1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
Flat panel display devices currently in use include a liquid crystal display, a field emission display, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display, and the like.
Among these flat panel displays, the organic light emitting display displays images using organic light emitting diodes that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display has high speed and a fast response time, and is driven with low power consumption. However, the amount of current flowing through the organic light emitting diode depends on a variation in threshold voltage of the driving transistor included in each pixel, which may result in undesirable variations in display quality. That is, the characteristic of the driving transistor may be changed depending on manufacturing process variables of the driving transistor included in each pixel. The manufacturing of the organic light emitting display so that all the transistors have the same characteristics is practically impossible in the current displays. Accordingly, variations in threshold voltages of the driving transistor may occur.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.